Seahorses and Heavy Metal
by PorcelainPills
Summary: Nero drank a little too much on a night out, making a bet with Lady despite everyone telling him not to. Thankfully, the consequences turn out less bad than he had initially imagined … Dante x Nero


Seahorses and Heavy Metal

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.

**Warnings: **graphic Dante x Nero.

**A/N: **I'm not sure how I got this idea and actually this was intended as a one shot for Valentine's Day but I kinda forgot about posting it in time... This takes place somewhere in between the events of "Blessed and Cursed" and "Given to Destroyers". Anyway, it has a lemon so enjoy :)

* * *

_Trish's POV_

"Come on, Nero – you're so wasted."

"I'm not!", Nero slurred, his gaze a little unfocused as he glared at Lady. "I still can walk a straight line!"

"No, you can't", she countered, smirking a little. And considering the way his voice sounded, he really couldn't do that without tripping or falling.

"Of course I can!"

"Really? Prove it."

He hesitated, shifting closer to Dante who put an arm around his shoulders. "R-right now?"

"Yup, right now." Lady's smirk got even wider. Nero remained seated where he was though, trying to take another sip from his beer bottle, noticing that it was already empty.

"Baby?", he asked Dante with a sweet little grin who immediately frowned. I couldn't blame him, he had to take the drunk kid home after all.

"Baby, can you get me another beer?", Nero pleaded but Dante refused. Nero leaned closer to him, whispering something in his ear that I couldn't make out over the music in the _Phoenix_. It probably was something _really_ dirty, considering that Dante almost choked, his eyes widening in shock and surprise. Looks like somebody's going to get laid tonight... that is, if Nero doesn't pass out.

Veronica meanwhile seemed to have developed a sixth sense for whenever any of us needed a refill. She walked to our table in her high heels (they seemed to be about 15 centimeters high and I wondered how she was able to not trip in those), a tray with some drinks balanced on one of her hands.

"That's the last one for tonight, Nero", she said, setting the beer in front of him and grabbing the empty bottle. "I'm pretty sure you can't even walk a straight line."

Nero grumbled something under his breath, ending with "Wanna bet?"

"Nah", Lady said, "You'd lose that bet and I'm not that mean."

"What do you mean by that?", Dante piped up, "If this was about me you would take advantage and strip me of all the money I have!"

"But Nero is such a sweet kid", Lady said, making Nero grin smugly at Dante, "I could never do that to him. Also, you don't even have any money, Dante."

He rolled his eyes in response, leaning back against the cushions of the booth we were currently seated in. Nero snuggled up to his side, his head on Dante's shoulder. Who would've known that those two would make such a cute couple?

Veronica giggled a little, apparently thinking the same. "Dante, maybe you should take him home after this." With that, she walked off to work again, giving us a small wave.

As if to prove Veronica's point, Nero started kissing up Dante's jaw, his bringer simultaneously running down his chest. A little alarmed, Dante grabbed Nero's wrist but it was to little avail. Nero still snuggled up to him like a kitten.

Gosh, the boys were so adorable like that. Wait... did I really just think that Dante looks _adorable_? Help.

"Oh look, there's a seahorse on the bottle", Nero suddenly noticed, pointing at the label.

"Did you know that male seahorses get pregnant, and not the female ones?", Lady asked and Nero glared at her incredulously.

"You're shitting me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!", she argued, giggling quietly at the scandalized look on his face.

"That's biologically impossible!", Nero yelled, "Males don't give birth."

"Male seahorses do."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh Nero, you're gonna lose that bet as well."

"No, I won't!", he said stubbornly. "Come on, place your bet."

"You sure you want to do that, kid?", Dante interrupted their negotiation, "Because that woman is going to bleed you dry."

"Shhh, I know what I'm doing." Nero impatiently waved Dante off. "Okay, if I'm right you're gonna dye your hair pink."

Lady flinched a little. She hated the color pink with a passion and even considering coloring her hair in that color seemed like a nightmare to her.

"Fine", she said nonchalantly, "But if I win, you have to get your bellybutton pierced."

Both Dante and me raised an eyebrow at that. Nero didn't seem to have any objections, already convinced he would win.

"Pfft, deal."

They quickly shook hands and Lady pulled out her new phone, looking up their question in a search engine. A minute later, she let out a sound of triumph. "Haha, look at that, Nero. I was right. Male seahorses get pregnant."

Nero looked absolutely horrified, demanding to look at the screen. He seemed to have a little trouble discerning the information but once his alcohol-fogged brain processed it, he blushed madly.

"Guess we'll be going to the piercing parlor together soon", Lady chirped, making Nero hide his face in Dante's chest, growling lowly.

She looked through her phone for another minute. "Hey Dante, I think I found your spirit animal."

"And that would be?", he asked, absentmindedly stroking Nero's back.

"A starfish."

He raised a brow. "Why that?"

"Because they don't have brains." Lady started laughing and so did I at the disgruntled look on his face. Nero giggled as well, kissing Dante's chin.

* * *

"I hate you so much."

Lady merely laughed at Nero's insult, looking up from the selection of piercing jewelry in front of her. "Stop whining around, Nero or I'll choose something in pink for you", she threatened him and Nero finally shut up then, biting his lip and probably keeping a lot of not so nice words to himself. At least Nero knew when to stop, completely opposite to Dante.

The piercer meanwhile instructed Nero to lay down on the lounger, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and quickly disinfecting the area around his belly before drawing one dot at the rim of his naval and another one where the needle would exit his skin.

"You chose the jewelry yet?", she asked Lady then, and she nodded, pointing at a bellybutton ring with a blue gem. The piercer couldn't help but snigger quietly, making Nero frown in disapproval (I told her about how he lost the bet).

She went to work then, getting the needle and jewelry ready and Nero stubbornly stared at the ceiling of the parlor, refusing to look at Lady or let alone talk to her. Aww, he's so adorable when he's pouting like this. No wonder Dante calls him 'kid'.

"Okay Nero. Ready?"

He grimly nodded in response.

"Take a deep breath... Yeah, like that and three... two... one." The needle broke through his skin, shortly after reappearing at the dot the piercer had marked before. "Okay, we're almost done. Stay still for a moment."

She removed the needle, pulling the jewelry through the little plastic tube in Nero's naval before taking it off as well. Then, she screwed the small titanium ball with the blue gem onto the other end of the piercing, making sure it was set firmly.

Nero released the breath he had been holding, hissing a little when he tried to get up. Lady grinned widely at him. "Looks good on you."

"I wholeheartedly agree to that", the piercer added with a smug smile, collecting her tools and making her way back to the front of the shop.

Nero glared at Lady, staggering to the mirror. "Shut up." He looked at his reflection, eyes glued to the new piercing. "Why my bellybutton of all things?"

Lady shrugged in response, approaching him carefully and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get all huffy now, Nero. Or would you rather have your dick pierced?"

Nero winced, abruptly covering himself and trying to get out of the parlor as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Dante's POV_

_It's cheesy as hell but fuck it. _I actually got Nero roses for Valentine's Day. And not only simple red roses. Those were even "costume-made", colored in blue and red, most likely artificially dyed.

Nero would come home soon – he went to a mission with the girls – and I did my best to prepare some things: his favorite food, for example, and some rich-ass French wine, candle light – yup, romantic all the way.

What I didn't expect though was Nero coming back all angry. I didn't know what pissed him off that much even though I was sure the girls had something to do with it.

Nero glared at the roses. "The hell, old man?"

"Happy Valentine's Day", I said, holding out the flowers and Nero blankly stared at me.

Okay, this was weird. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I let the bouquet sink."Nero, what's going on?"

His gaze got a little softer. "Ah, it's nothing ... Just well, today Lady –"

"Say no more, I got it." I quickly stepped closer to him, pulling him in and lightly kissing his lips. Nero wrapped his arms around my neck, eagerly deepening the kiss. I pulled away a little reluctantly and he took the roses from me, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks", he murmured, suddenly all embarrassed.

I chuckled quietly, kissing his blushing cheeks and leading him to the coffee table of the office where I set up all the stuff.

We sat down and Nero's jaw dropped. "Old man, you alright?"

I grinned at him. "Yeah, I am. Why're you asking?"

"Because that's _not_ pizza over there and... fuck, Dante – is that wine?" He grabbed the bottle with his bringer, raising a brow at the fancy title none of us were able to pronounce.

I took the bottle from his hands, opening it and pouring us both a glass. Nero grabbed his, curiously smelling on it and I clinked my glass against his, simply looking into his eyes.

He took a sip of the wine, his cheeks once again getting bright red, his bringer glowing brighter. We ate in amiable silence, and I was glad that Nero seemed to have calmed down. The romantic atmosphere I had tried to create apparently did its job as well – slowly but surely the aroma of Nero's arousal filled the air and as soon as we were done with dinner, he straddled my lap, kissing me intensely.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Nero moaned into my mouth at the gesture, his bringer tangling into my hair. As much as I liked being with him like this, I actually wanted to take things upstairs before I ended up fucking him on the couch.

"Nero...", I whispered in his ear, making him shiver, "Come on, love, let's go upstairs."

He grinned widely, maybe sensing what I was up to, and let himself be led to our bedroom by me. Nero's hands glided over my torso, one hand slipping under the shirt I wore, and I smiled to myself a little. Just how the hell does the kid do that – being insanely cute and devastatingly sexy at the same time?

I pushed him down onto the bed, starting to remove his clothes, loving how he was laid bare piece by piece. Something was different though.

I smirked evilly when I spotted it. There was a new piercing in his naval. A little blue gem adorned the silver piece of jewelry and Nero glared at me evilly. "Don't even go there, Dante."

I innocently looked up at him. "But I think it looks quite good on you, Nero."

He rolled his eyes in response. "Remember that bet against Lady I lost? She forced me to wear this thing for at least two weeks so it's not gonna stay."

I carefully fondled the new jewelry, making Nero giggle a little. The area around his belly was quite ticklish and I was going to take full advantage of that.

I kissed down his throat and chest, taking my time to taste his skin, wishing the marks I made would stay there longer than just a few hours. Nero sighed quietly, his back arching off the bed, while his arms reached out for me, pulling me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues swirled around each other sensually while we thoroughly explored each other's mouth. Nero pulled away after a while, already panting.

I lazily circled his naval with my thumb. "Say... did that hurt?"

"When I fell from Heaven?", Nero finished with a chuckle.

I laughed. "Yeah, that too but I actually meant getting pierced..." I stroked the skin of his belly, brushing over his tattoo. "Or getting tattooed..."

"Of course it does, Dante", Nero replied, "But it's nothing compared to getting a sword thrust into your chest."

"What about your other piercings, Nero?", I purred, trailing kisses down his collarbone to his nipples, giving each one an experimental lick.

He arched into the touch, choking back a moan. I didn't let him answer, instead kissing his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth and playing with his tongue piercing before pulling back with one last peck.

Nero smiled up at me, his hands running down my back. "I think some ink would look good on you, baby", he said huskily before pulling me down once more, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He won the game for dominance this time, rubbing his tongue against mine.

My fingers trailed down his body before I took his now full erection into my hand, making him gasp and break away from our kiss. His hips started jerking into my hand and I slid down his body, slowly sucking on the crown of his length.

Nero spread his legs a little more and I purred in approval as he fully submitted to me, placing a loving kiss on his inner thigh before taking his entire erection into my mouth.

Nero hummed quietly, his toes curling slightly. I ran my hands over his lower half, squeezing and pinching his flesh, forcing more sounds from his throat.

When his voice started pitching and his hips moving erratically, I moved away, trailing my lips up his body. I stopped at his naval, flicking my tongue over the small indent, making him giggle.

Nero tried to wriggle away but I pinned him down, mercilessly assaulting his skin, loving the sound of his laughter. I pulled after some moments, moving to lay against him, hearing him pant heavily.

"Dammit old man, can you – ahh …" He didn't finish his complaint, moaning instead when I started grinding our hips together.

I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his. The friction sent electricity down my spine and I groaned in pleasure at the sensations coursing through my body. But soon the grinding wasn't enough and I took both of our cocks into my hand, rubbing the sensitive flesh.

Nero threw his head back, moaning out loudly. I ran my lips over his throat before renewing his mate mark, tasting his blood on my tongue. My hand meanwhile groped around for the lube, opening the small tube and slathering the gel onto my fingers.

I lazily circled Nero's entrance before pushing two digits into him. He grunted a little in discomfort but he was used to the whole procedure by now and his muscles relaxed quickly. I stretched him a little before slicking myself up and pushing inside.

He winced a little but the pain was quickly forgotten once I set the rhythm – slow at the beginning but getting faster with every re-entry.

Nero pressed our lips together, kissing me so intensely my head started to spin. I put my arms around him, sitting back and pulling him with me so that he was straddling me. He gasped as the new position forced me deeper into him, exhaling raggedly before instinctively starting to move his hips, bouncing up and down in my lap.

"Nero …", I growled lowly, letting my hands slide down the line of his back, grabbing his ass and helping him to build up a rhythm. Our bodies were closely pressed together and I could feel the goosebumps on Nero's skin, see the sweat that ran down the side of his face, could smell his arousal that was thick in the air, and – most importantly – could hear the sounds he was making: the broken moans and sighs, followed by expletives that were so typical for him.

I smiled a little to myself, kissing his temple before roughly pushing him down once more, making him cry out. Nero snaked his bringer between our bodies, jerking himself off in quick motions, his voice pitching.

Out lips met again, the kiss deep and passionate. Nero pulled away though, panting air into his lungs as his human arm clutched at my back, his fingers twitching and digging into my skin with every thrust.

I growled at the clenching of his muscles around my erection, pounding a little harder into him. My hands slid over his back before dropping to his ass once more, cupping each cheek tenderly.

Nero purred at the gesture, kissing my jaw and throat and sucking on my earlobe. He moaned in the next second when I hit his prostate, burying his face in the crook of my neck. His breathing sped up, the sounds he was making increasing in frequency. "Dante …", he rasped quietly, his warm breath tickling my neck.

Moments later, Nero let out a whimper before he came, coating both mine and his stomach and chest with his release. His teeth pierced the skin on my neck in the next moment and I felt my breath hitch suddenly as I came as well.

We rode out our orgasm, exchanging slow and languid kisses. I pushed Nero down on his back, kissing down his body before lining up with his naval again.

He blushed hotly when I started licking his stomach clean, but couldn't hold back the low moan in his throat. I took my time, feeling his muscles jump under my tongue, tasting the saltiness and slight bitterness of his release. I memorized its texture – it felt a little gooey but I didn't really mind, slowly swiping off the rest before dipping my tongue into his naval once more. I couldn't help but toying with the jewelry once again, part of me hoping Nero would keep it but of course I already knew he wouldn't.

"It even has a blue gem", I said, brushing my thumb over the piercing, "Fits to your eyes."

Said ocean blue eyes rolled at that comment. "Lady picked out the jewelry. If she hadn't forced that onto me, I would have never gotten that thing anyway."

He pouted a little and I leaned down to capture his protruding lip, giving it a gentle nibble. "Hmm, you know, all this talk about piercings and tattoos kinda makes me want to get one as well."

I had thought about getting a tattoo for a long time but I never could decide about a place or a motive. But now, I actually got an idea …

I chose to think about that a little later, pulling Nero on top of me and kissing his lips. He gave me a warm look when we parted, his eyes half-lidded. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby", he whispered, giving me another small peck on the lips.

I deepened the kiss, pulling him flush against me. "Happy Valentine's Day", I mumbled back, "I love you."

Nero got himself comfy on top of me, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "I love you too", he said almost inaudible and I grinned widely. Damn, sometimes life truly was good.


End file.
